How Magikarp Became Wimpy
by Rikki-Shout
Summary: This is about the wimpy red fish that we only have so we can evolve it into a Gyarados, and why it's so weak and puny. So enjoy this piece of pie!


**For those idiots that don't know that some guy named Satoshi (I think, at least) owns Pokémon, I don't own Pokémon. I also don't own Google, though it does get mentioned in this once. Pie is also mentioned. Remember the pie.  
**

* * *

"In the world of Pokémon that you know of, there is a Pokémon that you call Magikarp, all you see is a weak, puny, little red fish that evolves into that power house known as Gyarados." A brown haired girl said, in what seemed to be a _very_ dark room,

"Yet, what some of you don't know is," She continues, her green eyes, hidden behind her purple glasses, staring at you, the reader, as if she could really see you, "Magikarp used to be a bit, well, a lot, more like Gyarados. And it's true too, look it up on Google, you'll find it somewhere." She says, rolling her eyes while letting a giggle escape.

"And you'll see why when you go back in time with me-" She says, pointing to herself, "Rakita, the narrator's daughter- I will show you why Magikarp is so much weaker now, so off we go, back in time about a few thousand years ago!" She says, tossing her curls behind her as a bright flash of while conceals your vision before you see a bit of green…

"Hey, reader person, wake up." You hear a voice tell you, albeit lazily. "If you don't get up I'll let the Butterfree get you, and let me warn you- they are much more deadly than in the present day." The voice continues before you remember what happened before you saw the green.

"Finally," She, Rakita, says, rolling her eyes. "I was about to leave you." You get up and look at her expectantly, before she rolls her eyes once more and smirks as she leads you to a pond with a waterfall.

She points to it, and then turns to you. "You see that?" She asks rhetorically. "That's where the Magikarp live, and if you anger them you better learn to live without a life." She says, giggling creepily.

"Anyways, creepy giggles aside," She says, picking up a stone. "I'll show you what they look like." She finishes before she tosses the little rock into the water and hides behind a boulder, and before you can understand what's going on a huge red fish that looks like a smaller Gyarados, only in the colors of a Magikarp, and, of course, it says its name.

"Magi kar, magi karp!" The big fish Pokémon calls as it falls back into the water, making Rakita gush about how cute it is.

I don't know _where_ she got that idea, heh-heh… Moving on now!

"Aw, wasn't it cute!" Rakita gushes, "It's almost as cute as it is back home!" she giggles, before freezing, realizing that you're here.

"Hem," She coughs, her fan girly-ish side hidden once more. "So, you must be wondering how this beautiful beast turned into the wimp it is today, huh?" She asks rhetorically, with you raising an eyebrow at her sudden change of thought of the fish Pokémon.

"What?" She blinks, "I'm aloud to have multiple views of a Pokémon, aren't I?" She asks, ignoring you for the time being. "Well, we'll have to go a couple hundred into the future, so keep your hands and feet, and arms, legs, ears, noses, eyes, and teeth inside the ride kids!" She says throwing her hands up into the air before the thing that happened last time happens again.

And once more you see green.

* * *

"Ugh, not again, I never faint, or fall asleep, or whatever happened to you, when _I_ time travel! I mean, really, all you have to do is sit there and wait. Nothing else, just wait! Is that so hard?" Rakita rants as you get up at a place that looks very much like before, only more plants and greenery and a bit less water, and there isn't a waterfall like there was before.

Soon you see a few past's Magikarp using what looks like Twister and Dragon Rage on what appears to be group of Rattatat and Caterpie, though it's hard to tell since they are all knocked out and in a giant heap.

"You see that?" Rakita asks rhetorically, pointing towards the rampaging Magikarp. "That is Magikarp when angry. They've been like that for a week, and if they keep it up then they might scare the Pokémon into oblivion." She says, looking at her nails.

Soon a really big storm cloud comes and the Magikarp seem to sense a powerful force coming towards them since they freeze.

You quickly spot a 'light' in the clouds, but then realize that it's a Pokémon, you don't know which one, but you know that it's a legendary, since, after all, it's speaking in a loud booming voice that you can only pick a few words like 'too strong' 'learn their errors' 'puny, weaklings' up.

Soon the Magikarp are glowing, as if they were evolving, and soon the present day Magikarp were shown, splashing in the water, along with a few Gyarados.

Quickly as it came, the legendary leaves, leaving only you, Rakita, and the Magikarp.

"Interesting, don't you think?" Rakita asks calmly, as if she's seen this before, which she probably has. "Know we know the 'true' story of why Magikarp are weaklings, so now we go home." She cheers as you groan, as you see something dark.

* * *

"You know, I should just pie you, pie helps with everything, even when it wouldn't do a darn thing. Pie is good, you keep fainting, falling asleep, whatever, that is pie-worthy. Yes, pie-worthy is a word, just one word. Don't listen to the voices." Rakita ranted to herself as you get up.

You start to think that Rakita's just a few nuts short of crazy when she starts talking again. "So, did you have fun watching the Magikarp get turned to puny wimps?" She asks you sincerely, as you shake your head in a silent laugh.

Rakita smiles before she talks once more, "So, I guess this is where most people would say 'review me, review me, and then I'll give you cookies', but not me, I'm just gonna say that I hope you enjoyed this worthless, time consuming, waste of time and effort." She then smiles and waves to you as your vision goes to black…

**So… You like?**


End file.
